I was Too Late
by MeraNova
Summary: Mikanna knows BeastBoy's ill and Cyborg finds out too, Mikanna stays by BeastBoy side but can she save him when it really counts? i dun't own Teen Titans forgot to put that in before heh heh heh
1. The death

Prologue: Cyborg tiptoed into his room with a small green leather bound book. It was four in the morning and he had to get even with the little grass stain for getting Mikanna to write that program. **(a/n read "holiday bliss" to understand, this might get posted before "Holiday Bliss")** He opened it to the 4th page and stopped instantly. "No way, this is from last Friday." He whispered silently. This is what he saw:

"12-18-2004

My chest is hurting so bad I ain't sure I can hide it much longer. I almost threw up today but luckily Star thought I ate bad Tofu, I thought so until I coughed up some blood. My head's spinning and I think I'm gonna pass out or something. Now I know how Caesar Rodney felt after getting sick from riding his horse to warn the colonists about the Japanese bombing D.C. I think I'm gonna die but I don't wanna worry the guys, they can't find out."

Cyborg closed the journal and uttered a small "no" before setting it down to go to sleep, he woulda told Robin but he remembered "The Tournament of Champions" and felt Robin wouldn't believe him especially in the middle of the night. He lay down and powered down for the night.

"Dude leave me alone." BeastBoy yelled trying to fight Cyborg for the controller. "I was in the middle of a game!" they rolled around the floor fighting and Cyborg's hand slammed his hand into BeastBoy's chest. The boy's eyes squeezed shut and he managed to ignore the pain as Cyborg finally grabbed the controller. "Ow dude, steal my game?" He murmured coldly unconsciously swaying as he stood up.

"Well it was my turn and you took it."

"So didn't dude!" The boys argued for a few minutes and then BeastBoy had enough. "Look, you play really mean jokes on me, steal the controller, cheat, and you hit hard just leave me alone!" He ran from the room, his head spinning with Cyborg watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"I think you guys hafta know something." Said the tall cybernetic male pausing the game and turning to his fellow titans. "BeastBoy's been acting weird right? Well I think I found out why." Mikanna stopped mixing cookie dough for her "Santa cookies" she didn't believe in Santa but she liked mailing cookies to the post office so they could snack on them, she often made then look like Santa hence the title.

"I already knew he made me promise not to tell." She said quietly making the other titans stare at the dirty blond girl who was hugging herself like you'd hug a scare child. "When Monnako turned 5 he caught the same illness, Kuritheliomeosis, very hard to get but he somehow got it. Nobody knows how he survived but it should have killed him since his immune system's so weak." The girl's eyes flowed with tears and Starfire was at her side comforting her.

"What shall we do about our friend?" She asked trying not to show her fear. The tamaranean girl had heard about Kuritheliomeosis once, it was a very bad disease in which your lungs slowly fill with blood and liquid causing chest pain and coughing, Kuritheliomeosis also caused paranoia and schizophrenia and if someone caught it eight out of ten times someone would be in an insane asylum and they'd die, one out of ten would die and the other one would survive but possibly become comatose. Kuritheliomeosis could destroy internal organs or slowly destroy someone's brain until vegetation, and worse do all these things at once.

"First find out which of the three types he has, lungs, brain, or organ depletion." Raven said trying to explain and point out that it wouldn't be easy at the same time. "The fluids that build up in a person's lungs turns them to mush." She said slowly. It seemed kind of random but it made sense, Mikanna couldn't stand talking about the illness anymore and fled the room only to run into BeastBoy outside the room.

"You promised." He whispered weakly holding his chest. He was swaying more now than right after the fight. "I'm not feeling too well-I think I'm gonna pass out now." He said falling into her so his head was between the girl's breasts.

"Uh guys?" Mikanna yelled. "He's fainted!" She yelled a little louder, nothing. Taking him in her arms, something she hadn't done since a little under a year earlier, she carried him to the infirmary. "Please just be alright." Mikanna whispered remembering her little brother when he was this ill.

_It's three years earlier and a ten year old Mikanna watches her brother sleep. He had been sleeping for almost a whole day and Mikanna was starting to worry. "Daddy is Monnako gonna be OK?" the younger Mikanna asks. Her father chuckles and sighs._

_"I don't know Mikanna, I honestly don't know." He says as a doctor comes in to check on Monnako. After a few minutes he smiles._

_"He's cured somehow and now his body's recuperating." The doctor says leaving after giving Mikanna a candy cane. "Merry Christmas Mikanna."_

"Hey Mikanna wake up." Mikanna blinked, she had fallen asleep thinking about her brother. "We gotta go; Dr.Light's robbing a jewelry store." Robin said leaving. "Stay by him." He called disappearing and Mikanna looked at her love. His face was covered in cold sweat and his breathing was weak, like Monnako's when he was ill. 'Hang on, like Monnako's when-' Mikanna thought to herself. Grabbing a phone she called her home, her step-mother picked up.

"Hey Jessica, when Monnako had Kuritheliomeosis what type was it?" The girl asked quickly, Jessica paused a moment remembering.

"Lung depletion, why?" She replied.

"No time, gotta go Jessica." Mikanna said hanging up, she wrote down all symptoms of type 2 Kuritheliomeosis which included fainting, chest pain, coughing, nausea, cold sweat, and shortness of breath. Finishing Mikanna sat next to her boyfriend holding one of his gloved hands.

"Hey, sorry I scared everyone. I didn't want them to worry." Mikanna heard BeastBoy whisper weakly.

"Save your breath, I have an idea but I need the others to get back, they went after Dr.Light." Mikanna said gently. "Just hang on."

"I can't Mikanna, my mother's calling to me and my father, and they died when I was very little." He whispered as his eyes started to droop and his heart rate slowed to a crawl. They were trying to stay open but God was pulling him away.

"No, try to stay awake please, please BeastBoy I need you, the titans need you, the city needs you-" Mikanna stopped when his eyes shut and his heart stopped. "No, no no no…It can't be, BeastBoy stay with me, stay with me please…please don't be gone..." Mikanna screamed starting to shake him; tears flowed uncontrollably from her eyes. Robin saw her and grabbed her.

"Stop Mikanna!"

"Get off of me! He's dead, he just died let me go!" Mikanna screamed crying and her words stunned them all. Robin released her and the sad girl fell onto her knees crying. Raven went to him and studied him. Robin looked to her and the Goth shook her head.

"Nothing we can do Robin, he's gone and that's all there is to it." Mikanna stood up and held into BeastBoy for the last time.

"I was too late, I couldn't save you, I'm sorry."

It was a large funeral and practically the whole city came it was a sea of black with tears from pretty much everyone. Mikanna was crying the most and nothing could have stopped her from trying to save him. Her millionaire neighbors had erected an extravagant grave marker in his honor with this engraved upon it:

"He was the best friend a person could have, he always loved and he liked almost everyone. People broke his heart which broke his soul. This boy was a good human being who loved his friends and would never turn his back on them completely. God save this boy and let him live in your heavenly embrace with his family for all eternity."

The priest finished his words and Mikanna stepped forth with a single rose, a black magic rose to be exact, her favorite and the kind he had given her on their first date. "Oh God BeastBoy you had a good life and it shouldn't have ended so soon, I was too late, I couldn't help you." She turned away after placing the rose on the grave next to a small horn-like device, incase it was just a coma that had death like characteristics and he awoke. Robin held her and Starfire as Cyborg said his final words, they all took turns and when the funeral was over the only one left was Mikanna. "I wish you were here with me, I don't know if I can go on without you." She whispered softly holding her special necklace. She removed it and buried it just under the dirt's surface. "So I'm always with you." She left the grave and looking back to the grave marker pulled out a pad and pencil.

BeastBoy's spirit lingered by the one he loved for the duration of the funeral and a little while after. He whispered her name into the wind and a last message to her. "Mikanna, never give up on life, please don't just because of this. I'd never forgive myself." His last words before he was swept up into heaven played across the wind and into Mikanna's ears, the girl turned and smiled. The weight had started to lift off her heart and she started to feel love.

"I won't BeastBoy, I promise." Mikanna replied and up in heaven she knew BeastBoy was smiling down on her.


	2. 20 Year anniversary

"Guys, time to go!" Mikanna called up the stairs of her two story ranch house just outside Jump City. It was 20 years later. Two children leapt down the stairs three at a time. The elder, a girl with brown braids down her back, had on a blue dress with black ribbon on the skirt part of it, she had matching black ribbons in her hair. Her brother had on a suit with a black tie which matched the rest of the suit and his hair.

"Mommy why is my name weird?" Asked the little boy tugging on his mother's skirt. Mikanna grabbed her son's hand and her daughter's as she led them to their van.

"You're named after my first boyfriend Garfield. She said helping the eight and four year olds get buckled up. "He was a nice guy and I knew him for a little less than a year." Mikanna buckled herself up and turned slightly. "You got Grammy and Grampy's Christmas presents?" The children nodded and Mikanna drove into Jump City. Mikanna smiled remembering all the bad guys she had helped BeastBoy and the other titans beat before-

"Mommy stop!" The little girl yelled, Mikanna slammed on the brakes and the little girl leapt from the van into the middle of traffic. She ran in front of the van and stopped cocking her head; the child got on her hands and knees and looked under the van.

"Mika! Get in here now young lady." Mikanna yelled grabbing the girl off the ground and carefully put her back in the van.

"But Mommy I saw a boy in the road." Said Mika buckling herself in as Mikanna got herself situated. "He was a big kid with weird skin and funny clothes." Mikanna drove the van beside the curb and parked. "The big kid had weird green skin and he was dressed funny Mommy." She told her mother as Mikanna got Garfield out of his seat.

"Honey the only person like that who ever lived around here dies 20 years ago in that tower." Mikanna said pointing to Titan's Tower.

"Are we gonna visit aunty Starfire and Uncle Robin this year?" Asked the little boy. Mikanna nodded. "What about Aunty Raven and Uncle Cyborg?" Mikanna nodded again.

"Kids time to visit somebody new this year, I haven't seen him in a long time." Mikanna held her children's hands and guided them through the cemetery she had pulled over by. It didn't take long; the large grave marker seemed to laugh at them like he did so much before-

"God rest your soul." Mika said looking right at the color picture of BeastBoy on the bottom by the words: "She loved you since you met her and you ripped out her heart." Someone had paid someone to do it. "Mommy that's the boy I saw in the road." Mika said pointing at the portrait.

"Impossible, he was only in his teens when he died, 20 years ago." Mikanna said weakly spotting something taped to the grave marker. Pulling it off she read it aloud.

"'If you're reading this Mikanna I'm sorry, I know I should have never got sick but well, I had a tendency to get deadly illnesses when I was a toddler and now I do again. Ha ha, I wish I could be with you now instead of lying what, six feet underground? You probably left the titans didn't you, I had a feeling you would. Anyway, how's everything? Might have taken a while for someone to find this letter oh well. I loved you and as I write this I cry from pain and sorrow about dying. I loved you and you loved me, BeastBoy.'" Mikanna read it to herself again twice before Mika handed her something.

"It fell down." Was all the child said gently. Mikanna looked and tears filled her eyes. It was her special necklace.

"Let's go see Grammy and Grampy then all the aunties and Uncles." Mikanna said ushering her children ahead of her. Before she left the grave she smiled. "I never gave up, I kept my promise, Garfield Mark Logan." Mikanna ran to catch up with her children happily and they drove from the cemetery slowly.

In a tree Gar's spirit sat waving to the children who waved back, he liked visiting Mikanna on Christmas, he'd been doing it or 20 years and every time he left her a gift to remember him by. "Merry Christmas Mikanna." He said before going back to his heaven and his family.


End file.
